


A Night, A Brick Wall

by WizardSuperbia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Gun Violence, KonTim - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Smut, Timkon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSuperbia/pseuds/WizardSuperbia
Summary: Kon joins Tim on patrol during a rather slow night in Gotham. To combat the boredom, teenage hormone take hold-only to end in a sudden turn for the worst.





	A Night, A Brick Wall

Yes, it was a quiet night. No, they didn’t have much to do--but it didn’t mean they could fuck around. Yet, here they were, connected via lips and slinked, needing arms; breathing hotly across one another’s face and humming into their heated kiss. How did it start? Tim almost forgot. The brush of a hand--a tease of words. Tim had tried to resist, but Kon was just so--tempting. He had let his guard down, let himself be swept away into a kiss. Bruce would scold him for this, but Bruce didn’t have to know. If they could just keep out of reach the cameras-

 

“Don’t,” Tim suddenly pulled back, grabbing Kon’s wrist with his gloved hand. 

 

Kon let out a small whine but offered a teasing smile. “I want to see your face, Baby Bird.” He leaned in, stroking the side of the cowl Tim dawned. He hated the stupid thing and had tried to sneak it off in the heated confusion of their kissing, but Tim was too quick. Again.

 

“Someone could see.”

 

“No one’s going to see.” Kon hummed assuringly, catching Tim’s lips in another deep kiss while he pressed their bodies together. “It’s just me, and you, and the moon.” He leaned in to place a kiss to Tim’s covered neck, smiling to the tingling sensation against his lips from the vibrations of Tim’s chuckle. 

 

“You’re such a cheeseball,” Tim chuckled. 

 

“Delicious?” Kon pulled back, gazing up from his spot against Tim’s neck. Tim gave another chuckle and Kon smiled, delighted to see his boyfriend’s beautiful smile through the mouthpiece of the cowl. Kon kissed the leather covered neck once again. “Come on--take it off, Rob. Show me them baby blues.”

 

“What if someone sees?”

 

_ He’s melting,  _ thought Kon, hearing the haze in Tim’s voice as he gave way to the trail of kisses along his neck and cheek. 

 

“Gotham’s sleeping. No one’s going to see.”

 

“But-”

 

“I  _ promise _ .” 

 

He felt Tim stiffen under his weight-thinking. Then, Tim let out a sigh and gave weigh to Kon’s pleading. In one effortless motion, the cowl was pulled back and away from Tim’s face; exposing the medium length of black hair and the shine of his marble blue eyes. Even in the dim light of the alleyway, Kon could see that the male’s cheeks were flushed in a deep shade of pink-- _ adorable _ . 

 

Kon set a tender palm against the other’s cheek and gazed deeply into the blue eyes of his boyfriend. “Hello,” he hummed, placing a soft kiss to Tim’s lips. 

 

Tim gave a small, nervous chuckle. “Hello,” he responded, returning the kiss; tangling himself once more around Kon’s form. 

 

The heat between them rose, hands becoming more daring and pressure points being tested with curious nips and licks; all notions of thought forgotten as instinct took hold. Kon’s jeans were tight--Tim’s leather pants tighter. The Super reached carefully and relieved Tim of the tight pressure; tenderly moving his hand in a stroking motion while Tim’s breath caught in his throat, escaping only in a husky moans. 

 

How far would they go? Kon didn’t know. He didn’t care. Lust had taken control and he wanted nothing more than for this feeling to continue. 

 

“Turn around,” Kon’s voice was husky--breathless. “Put your hands on the wall.”

 

Tim obeyed, letting a small whimper pass his lips as Kon’s hand briefly released to allow him to turn. Gloved hands pressed flat against the cool brick’s surface. Kon busied his hand once again, pulling at the cowl and cape to expose the nape of Tim’s neck; showering the overly sensitive spot with nips and kisses. Tim shuddered with helpless moans. 

 

_ He’s so small _ , Kon thought; gazing down to the much thinner male,  _ I could crush him against this wall if I’m not careful _ .

 

“Kon!” Tim moaned, desperation sounding in his voice. Kon hummed and hushed his boyfriend softly. “Take over here for me, Baby Bird.” He cooed into his ear, guiding one of Tim’s hands off the wall to take over the stroking motion. “That’s it, just like that. Now bend over for me.”

 

The small male was obedient, putting his weight onto the arm still pressed to the wall for support while he bit into his gloved knuckle. Kon trailed small kisses along his boyfriend’s shoulders, pulling the heavy cape out of the way of his trailing hands. With both hands, he gripped the hem of Tim’s leather pants and exposed what he needed. 

 

Were they really going to do this? Here? In public? 

 

Kon’s eyes gazed over Tim--the man he loved--hungrily. He heard his heartbeat echo in his ears, the moan in his voice, his anticipated breath--yes. Yes, they were going to do this. Here. Now. 

 

“Tim-”

 

A shot rang out suddenly, deflecting off Kon’s back. It could have been a lethal shot--it  _ should  _ have been. Kon turned to face their attackers just as the second bullet rang out, whizzing past his arm and into- 

 

“Robin!” 

 

Two more shots--Kon dove to shield the crumbled heap that was Tim, waiting for silence to fall--waiting, watching, worrying. His misty gaze shifted down, attempting to analyze the severity of Tim’s wound--wounds? There was blood--a lot of blood. “Rob...?” Kon barely recognized his own voice, cracked with disbelief, guilt, and anger--so much anger.

 

_ Click-click-click. _

 

An empty chamber. 

 

The Super turned suddenly, facing the attacker. He’d kill him-- _ kill  _ him. “You son-of-a-!” Kon was on his feet, charging at the assalent. With no rounds left in his chamber, the hooded male made a sudden, panicked--or wise--decision to hurl the gun which collided with the Super’s nose; a weak point in the teen’s impenetrable force field. Kon cried out and cupped his hands over his bloodied nose-quickly losing the fleeing assailant through his misted over gaze. He stumbled backward, leaning against the alley wall to collect his bearings. If he took to the air now, he could catch the bastard--make him pay for what he did--but he couldn’t leave Tim-- _ Tim _ ! 

 

Kon ran back down the darkened alleyway, collapsing to his knees to take Tim into his arms. “Rob…?! Robin?” He turned the teen over carefully in his arms; feeling Tim’s body tremble. He was awake--for now--but pale and riddled with shock while his hand clutched desperately at an open wound. Blood pooled from his mouth, his breath strained and short. 

 

“Oh, God.. Tim.” Kon’s voice cracked, his eyes giving way to tears. “Tim-Stay, stay with me. We’re gonna get you fixed, okay? Get you fixed up..” His arms shifted, cradling Tim closer to his body as he stood--the movement wrecking Tim in a gurgling pain that caused him to spurt blood from his mouth and injury--injuries? Tim wasn’t sure--his world was shifting out of focus. Dying--was he  _ dying _ …? It was painful--this dying shit.. But was it more for him--or Kon? 

 

“K-Kon…” His voice choked. 

 

“We’ll get you fixed. We’ll get you fixed.” 

 

The sudden sting to his torso told Tim he was airborn. He gritted his teeth through the stinging pain, nearly losing consciousness.  _ Not yet _ , he thought,  _ not yet _ .. His pained, marble blue eyes gazed upward--taking in every detail of Kon’s perfect face--breathing in the smell of his cheap cologne--feeling the strength of his arms around him--all for the last time. 

 

_ I’m sorry, Kon… I’m so sorry…  _

 

* * *

 

“Missing his  _ spleen _ ?” Kon starred up at Alfred in bewilderment. 

 

“Indeed.” 

 

How had Tim never mentioned it before? “What does that mean? In this situation?” 

 

“Extra precaution must be taken in preventing infection and spread of disease.” 

 

“So--the masks?”

 

“Quite right, Sir.” Alfred turned to face Kon, finally stepping away from the hospital bed Tim had been laid out on. Kon had never seen so many wires and cords attached to one person--not someone he loved. It pained him to look, so he averted his eyes and settled his gaze on Alfred instead. The elderly butler donned a surgical mask--a fresh one after the hours of intense surgery. “They help to prevent the spread of bacteria that can be harmful to Master Timothy’s fragile immune system.” Alfred paused after he spoke, gazing over the pale form of Tim. He was stable, but out cold. It was unsure when he’d wake--but rest was what he needed now. Alfred ran a troubled hand through Tim’s jet black hair. Who could have done this to his Young Sir? 

 

“An assassin,” Bruce’s voice came suddenly as he stepped out from the shadows, donning a mask similar to Alfred’s, “An amature one at that. Had Tim not been distracted, he would have never got his shot in.” 

 

Kon’s gaze cast downward, averting the accusing glare of Bruce. This was his fault. He let temptation take control. He let Tim drop his guard. He talked him into it--he kissed him first, touched him first. 

 

“A mistake that will not happen again, Master Wayne. I assure you.” 

 

Bruce didn’t respond. Instead, he approached the hospital bed and gazed down to his son; attached to IV drips and wires that indicated a beating heart. “How is he?” 

 

“Stable, Sir. Had it taken Master Conner any longer to bring him here, I fear-”

 

“He made it on time. That’s all that matters.” 

 

Bruce stood silently over Tim, watching every rise and fall of his chest, every small twitch. This could have been the end of him--another costume encased in glass.. “I’ve run the serial number on the gun. It’s registered to a Mr. Jaden Baker. I’m paying him a visit.” 

 

Kon rose to his feet in an instant, “I’m coming with you.” 

 

“You’re staying here.” Bruce walked past the Super without so much as a glance, exchanging his surgical mask for his cowl. “You’ve helped enough tonight.” 

 

The sting of guilt pinched Kon’s heart. He wanted to object, but could think of no words as Bruce climbed into the Batmobile and sped off into the city. Tears brimmed Kon’s eyes, his hands clenching tightly into defeated fists.  _ His _ .  _ Fault _ . 

 

“Master Bruce has always had a--temper, Sir. Do try to not take it personal. I suspect he will calm once Master Timothy wakes. In the meantime, I shall make arrangements for you in a spare bedroom.” But Kon would not move from Tim’s side. 

 

* * *

 

Dawn had started to crack over the horizon. Bruce had yet to return and Kon hadn’t got a single wink of sleep; having been watching each little twitch Tim gave in anticipation and desperation of his waking. His large hand held the smaller, pale one tenderly; his thumbs moving in a petting motion across the top of his hand. 

 

Kon’s eyes stung from lack of sleep--but he wouldn’t rest. Not until--a twitch. A twitch? A twitch!

 

“Tim?!” Kon hunched forward, gazing exhaustively as Tim’s eyes strained to open. Slowly, bit by bit--yes, there they were; his marble blues. Kon let out a relieved sob; raising Tim’s hand to his lips to shower each cold finger with a kiss. “Oh, fuck, Tim. You’re awake.. You’re awake.. Thank Rao!” 

 

Pain--where was the pain? Tim had felt it. Right to the last moment of consciousness. But now--it was gone, replaced only by the sensation of cold air against his exposed skin. Cold and--“Kon..?”

 

Kon chuckled through his tearful sobs, nodding his head--then leaned in for his long awaited kiss. 

 

Tim had been shot twice that night by a man named Jaden Baker; a man who had been instructed, under any circumstance, to finish the job and take down anyone who got in his way. He had not anticipated the Super’s bullet proof skin, nor the circumstances in which he would stumble upon his target; but the job had to be done, and nearly was. Jaden Baker reflected on these facts as he hung upside-down from the tallest gargoyle in Gotham--one Tim had named Bartholomew in his early days as the Boy Wonder. He continued to reflect as the fire department cut him free of the tether Batman tied around his ankles, wrists, body--head. His job hadn’t been completed--the former Boy Wonder, by some miracle, had lived. Had he not, Mr. Baker would not have lived to see the most beautiful sunrise of his entire life--nor lived long enough to swallow the bullets of his employer: two, once for each shot that had failed to kill the Red Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> A small work. Let me know how you like it and if you did enjoy it, check out my other work titled "Eight Months After" (spoilers: it's more TimKon)!


End file.
